A file system manages files by separating actual data of the files from metadata used for file management.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-186810, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2006100752, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 60-157642.